


Everything is blue

by Robinnnnn



Category: Sherlock (TV), 神探夏洛克
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinnnnn/pseuds/Robinnnnn
Summary: 周围的人都在劝John找一个新的公寓，这让他感到愤怒。
Relationships: Johnlock, hw, 福华
Kudos: 29





	Everything is blue

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节贺文，ooc慎

“你知道你做的这个决定只会使你的情况变得更糟。”

John躺在咨询室的沙发里，看着他的心理医生翘着脚坐在离他十英尺远的椅子上，眼神里带着职业性的包容和担忧，以一句带有引导性的疑问将她的结论抛出。

他知道接下来会发生什么，无非是心理分析及劝慰这些无用的东西，他也是医生，他清楚这些流程。放在过去他会很乐意去配合那些治疗——看看他的博客——也乐得接收那些担忧和安慰，但那都是过去的事了，他的意思是，Sherlock在世时的事。

在发生那件那件事后，John习惯把这事儿当成一个人生拐点的标志，用此将他生活中的事务分成两类，一类是Sherlock在世时的事，一类是Sherlock死后的事。作为一个医生他非常清楚受创者过多地沉浸于对死者的回忆之中是一件多么无益于恢复的事，更何况如他这般时刻挂在脑中，他周围的人都在避免与他提及这事儿，但他本人却对此没那么讳莫如深。

在事情过去的一个多月后他的生活差不多回到了正轨，按时上班按时下班，出勤表上前所未有的满当当的签名，除了偶尔会下意识地掏出手机查看信息外——改不过的旧习惯罢了，这无伤大雅——和他刚回到伦敦时设想的生活没什么两样。

除了221B。

这就是今天他的心理医生一直在烦忧的事了，他仍住在221B，一个人。

其实他不大明白为什么他身边的每一个人在知晓他仍打算住在221B时要面露担忧和怜悯，一副“哦，看看这可怜的家伙”的模样。Greg甚至为此特地上门拜访，连与他不甚相熟的Molly也发了短信过来慰问。

这种情绪终于在Mycroft亲自到访后爆发。

“我不明白为什么你们每个人都在希望我以一种逃避的方式来展示我已经走出了失去挚友的创伤，好像我继续住在这座房子里只是因为无法释怀Sherlock的死！”他对坐在对面的Mycroft大吼，“我还留在221B的原因只是因为在伦敦中心找一个离我上班地点近的房子他妈的很难，而没有另一个房东太太愿意为我的房租减半！”

Mycroft对他的怒气不置可否，他用他一贯的令人感到无处遁形的目光对着他上下打量，沉默几秒后挑起一边眉毛，笑了，他说：“你昨天需要面对至少三位数的病患，John，你的午饭只是一个三明治，而你却在没收到提示音的情况下看了76次手机。”

Mycroft隐晦地向他展示着自己的全知全能，并以此指明John内心深处仍对Sherlock生还抱有一丝希望的不切实际的幻想，但John却因Mycroft的态度感到愤怒。他知道自己无权去指责Mycroft在意外发生时的不作为，可作为一位兄长，而他的弟弟因他透露的信息而被逼迫被威胁，被人诬陷，声名狼藉，他怎能——怎能以如此的姿态去要求John，他兄弟唯一的朋友，去放下这一切呢？

他深吸口气，按捺住心中的怒火，指着门用冷漠的语气命令道，“滚出去，Mycroft，在我控制不住向你动手之前。”

Mycroft站起身，杵着伞站在那儿深深地看了John一眼，道：“你让我的人收走了221B里所有有关我弟弟的东西，John，其中包括一些你们二人共用的物品，你在尽量减少Sherlock留在这房子里的痕迹，Dr.Watson，你无法否认你的行为也是一种逃避。”

然后赶在John冲他挥拳之前快步走下了楼梯。

John的心理医生不是第一个对他说出这番话的人，他周围的朋友同事在发现他的地址仍是贝克街时说过一模一样的话。一样的语气一样的词组拼写，甚至连话里暗藏的担忧和同情都如出一辙。他们说这话的样子就好像那是句蕴含着不可思议力量的咒语，深陷挚友逝世的痛苦之中的John·Watson在听了这话后就会忘掉那些悲伤和遗憾离开“伤心地”开始他的新生活，或者说，他们认为John该那么做。就像电影里痛失至亲的主角一样，哭过吼过发泄过遗憾过痛苦过，然后就会有一个温柔美丽的女人出现在他的身边安抚他治愈他陪他走出伤痛，结局是喜闻乐见的爱情与婚姻。

说来也是好笑，他身边的人都具有一种强大的同理心，他们对待发生在旁人身上的悲剧的样子像是他们才是那个被伤痛击溃的人。他们殚精竭虑地换着法子想安慰他，既想展示出自己的与众不同，又要露出一副我理解你的诚挚模样。可他们真的理解吗？他们真的明白这些事对于悲伤中心的人的意义吗？

他们脸上的怜悯对他而言不是安慰，而是无时无刻提醒着他遭遇的便签，让他处在悲伤后不知去往何方的茫然之中，茫然之外也只能揣着周边人的怜悯继续自己的生活。

他告别了自己的心理医生，在临走前取消了后面一个月的所有会面，当他把外套搭在手上走出房门时他思考着该以怎样的理由告知他打算换个心理医生这件事——他当然不是打算找个新的医生。只是，总得为摆脱这个找个借口不是吗？

掏出钥匙打开221B的房门，他在进门时顿了几秒。不管那件事已经过去了多久，每次John推开门看见突然空了大半的起居室时还是会愣住片刻。Sherlock的东西在他的葬礼后被Mycroft派人收走，客厅里属于Sherlock的那把椅子也被John收到了储物室里。那时是John最濒临崩溃的时刻，221B任何标有Sherlock标志的东西都会使他不能自持地感到难受悲伤，Mycroft的要求成了他最好的掩饰，他几乎是将221B掀了层皮，每一样跟Sherlock沾边的东西都被他翻出来打了包，他甚至买了和原来一模一样的墙纸来盖住墙上Sherlock打出的那几个洞。当一切结束时，221B差不多换了个模样。

收拾好东西后时间已是傍晚，John从冰箱里翻出昨天剩下的番茄肉酱，用微波炉加热后浇在刚煮的意大利面上拌着解决了自己的晚餐。

晚些时候他靠在沙发上看电视，往日里那些引人发笑的脱口秀现在却看得他眉头直皱，在连换几个频道都没找到什么有趣的节目后他关了电视，就着昏黄的台灯躺倒在沙发上盯着天花板发呆。

有无数的画面在他脑中闪过，那些记忆模糊得像是几十年的时间在他不经意时已与他擦肩而过，往事化作海上的微沫随风散去。他试图回忆过去他和Sherlock一起的那些冒险，但每当Sherlock在记忆中朝他转身时地面就会崩塌，他身上的大衣在上升的风中翻飞，挟着他大叫的尾音向下落去。对后续发展的恐惧迫使他将思绪切转到其他事上，可那些往事，那些深夜的奔跑，对视的微笑，生与死之时的愤懑依旧萦绕在他脑中挥之不去，连贯的记忆在不断的转场中变得七零八落。精彩绝伦的推理后跟着邦德回身的一枪，Sherlock的琴声过后是魔法世界救世主挥出的魔杖。

外面天已经全黑了，John躺在在沙发上双手叠着搭在腹部，嗅到窗外冷风带来的水汽味儿。今早伦敦刚下过了雨，中午一过，乌云便将整座城市笼罩，行人熙熙攘攘，空气潮湿得能溢出水来。窗外传来汽车轮胎碾过水洼时的飞溅声，对街的年轻人开着派对，摇头晃脑的剪影间歇被光投到221B的墙上，音响的声音跨越街道传到John的耳旁。

伴着隐隐的重金属音乐的拍子和隔壁情侣的争吵声，John眯眼陷在软垫里，然后在半梦半醒之时意识到，伦敦好像从没有过一刻真正的安静，这座古老的城市总是被各式各样的声音填充着，风声，雨声，鼾声，犬吠鸟啼，汽车鸣笛，行人喧闹，当冬日大雪压下世间的嘈杂时，Sherlock会站在庭室看着窗外拉琴。

曾经有过那么几个下着雨的夜晚，刺骨的寒风挟着雨点砸在221B客厅的窗户上，Sherlock面对着窗沿透过布满水痕的玻璃去看窗外黝黑的夜，他握着琴弓划过琴弦，一段悠扬的旋律自他的指间流出。而John躺在绵软的床上睡得迷迷糊糊，梦里有呼啸的风声和萦绕于耳畔的琴声。

John最后躺在客厅的沙发上睡了过去，梦中环绕着熟悉的琴声，那琴声低沉且温柔，在他清晨因肌肉酸痛醒来后仍在他脑中盘旋不去。John在睁开眼睛时大脑尚于待机状态，他盯着天花板发了好一会儿的呆才反应过来似的眨了眨眼睛，从沙发上坐起将脸埋入了手心。

John从沙发上站起身打算去厕所洗澡时，发现他的左腿在站立后传来一阵酸楚，他没怎么在意，以为是在沙发上过夜睡姿不对压到了血管导致血液的流通不畅。直到那痛楚并未因腿部的舒展而消退反而愈演愈烈，甚至使John无法凭自己的力量站直时，他才意识到这熟悉的疼痛是什么。

他沉默了一会儿，然后扶着墙壁走上楼从他的房间里翻出了以前用过的拐杖，撑着它去上了班。

托他这条腿的福，诊所的同事无一不向他投来了关切的眼神，几个相熟的朋友也上前询问情况。John微笑着应付掉了那些关怀，对着那些针刺般的目光视若无睹，顶着一副与平时无异的笑容开始了他一天的工作。

只有他自己清楚连站直都必须得依靠他物是一种怎样的无力感，而这感觉快要将他逼疯。

当他习惯了奔跑，习惯了跟在Sherlock的后头健步如飞，他头顶着伦敦绚烂的星空追着那个背影穿梭在城市里的大街小巷。血脉偾张的刺激感令他着迷，他们游走在危险的边缘去侦破那些谜题——当他习惯了自己的生活被Sherlock和他的那些推理充满后，站在他身边的那个人却突然离去了，连带着John自如行走的能力，一同消失在了他的生命之中。

他的心因性瘸腿没有在Sherlock的葬礼时复发，没有在那个他最不堪一击的时候回来。但当John以为自己走出了伤痛，以为自己能够放下过去开始生活时，悬在他头上的达摩克里斯之剑掉了下来，刺穿了他。在他完全没有防备时毫无征兆地给了他一击重锤，捶醒了他这段时间的浑浑噩噩，让他清晰地意识到了他目前正深陷于一种怎样的状态之中。

直至此刻John才真正认清Mycroft在221B的庭室中未尽的话语——他逃避着触景生情，却借着各式的理由沉浸在最大的回忆之地不可自拔。公寓难找和房租减半不过是他为自己行为所找的借口，他毁了他目所能及的所有属于Sherlock的标签，却故意忽略了侦探直接相牵的221B。

只是John需要一个载体来承载那些无处安放的感情，那些在Sherlock逝去后他才意识到的感情，浓烈而温柔，沉默却炙热，在Sherlock鲜活地蹦跶在苏格兰场罪案现场时被埋葬在John本人也不知晓的内心深处，用友情和现实的壳子包裹。直到他站在Sherlock的坟前，任着死亡击破那层外壳，击破世人认知给他带来的踌躇，将他一颗鲜红跳动着的心赤裸裸地剖开暴露在阳光下，那一刻他才意识到他爱慕眼前之人如斯，而那人却已深埋六尺之下，恍若隔世。

Sherlock死去后John曾做梦梦到他，梦到自己在梦境中去追逐那个身影，但那抹修长的影子却轻盈飘忽如森林树木枝干间穿梭的一只游隼，振翅后消失在充斥着云与雾的天际。只剩那个声音，那经久不散的琴音，马尾弓毛搭在羊肠弦线上拉奏，乐声醇厚而低沉回荡于梦境之中，却自梦醒后消散湮灭在空旷的房中。

这次下班后John回到221B从他的床柜里取出了一部老式手机，那是Sherlock最开始用的那部，在炸弹客事件后他开始改用智能机——Moriarty寄来的那部——旧手机也就不知被他扔到哪去了，直到John前不久打扫屋子从墙角的地毯下面翻出了那部早被遗忘多时的手机。

手机充好电后可以开机，但是手机卡已经被取出放到了那部智能机里面，屏幕上的信号栏上明晃晃一把叉。John取出自己前不久换下的卡装到了那手机里面，又打开自己的手机将旧号码的名称改为了“S.H”。做完这一切后他颤抖着双手点开信息栏，用那部手机给自己发送了一条短信：

“John，我回来了。—S.H”

当他自己的手机屏亮起，这条短信蹦到了通知页面上，下方熟悉的后缀如同一只大手扼住他的喉咙，心脏缩紧的感觉让他呼吸一阵急促。疲惫如同大山向他压来，他无力地松手任手机落在了地上，踉跄后退倒在了床上。

他躺在床上捂住了眼睛，竭力压抑住自己的颤抖。他当然知道自己这样的行为愚蠢不堪，幼稚且矫情。但这句话就像一个信号，一个他脑中那根弦终于绷断的征兆，让他知道自己终于到了那个临界点，他终于再无法装出一副轻松的样子去面对他的生活，对221B中无处不在的Sherlock留下的痕迹视若无睹，他终于直面了他的狼狈。

John知道地毯边角上烧焦的那一块是Sherlock不小心打翻了装酸的瓶子，天花板上泛黄的一块是他用酒精灯做燃烧实验时熏的，冰箱门上还留着他与闯入221B的罪犯搏斗时留下的划痕，壁炉里有块砖缺了一角，Sherlock添柴时总是习惯从远处抛进去，John不知因为这个习惯叨唠了他多少次。还有橱柜里的一大片污渍，门背上钥匙刻下的字母，餐桌上的刀痕，221B的门牌——当然，当然有整个221B。

John自诩坚毅过人，阿富汗漫天的炮火没能轰走他的勇敢，归来后的心因性瘸腿也无法使他屈服。他是那个站得笔直的锡兵小人，他从高处坠下他被重物击落——但他依旧挺着背，未曾因这些苦难而低下脊梁。

但Sherlock——Sherlock，他不是那些实际的遭遇或重击，他是火焰。他是在木堆上发亮的那簇焰火，带着光明带着温暖，却也炙热灼人。John原本可以坐在远处去感受那温暖，感受热度拂过他锡制的身体，感受周围的空气因火烤而干燥暖和。可他因为贪恋着这舒适，不管不顾地向着火堆走近，越来越近，表皮被烤软了也不顾，背上的枪烤弯了也不回头。终于——他碰到了他，他碰到那金黄的焰火，并甘愿为他融化，为他融去笔直的脊梁，为他化去坚硬的外壳，为他凝筑成新的模样。

但火灭了。

他在锡兵化到一半时熄灭了。火焰化去的锡兵的枪，融弯了士兵的脊梁，烤化了小人坚硬的外壳，然后他消失了，留下一只化了一半的锡兵小人，既站不直，也走不动，只能浑身冰冷安安静静躺在余烬中央，盼望着那金红色的光能重新燃起，那温暖能够重新回来。

尽管他清楚那只是奢望。

John想哭泣，但所有的眼泪已在Sherlock的坟前流尽，此刻只余鼻腔的酸楚和眼眶的干涩。他的眼皮在这一刻重如千钧，脑中却毫无睡意，他看着记忆里的那个背影越走越远，那是他永远也追不回的背影。

他曾向他祈求一个奇迹，但黑土隔绝了曙光，他只能在他的墓前垂头，无语哽咽。

John的童年大半在澳大利亚渡过，他13岁前对夏天的印象是1月份墨尔本边线上带着海腥味儿潮湿热乎的空气，海风从太平洋的上空将水汽带到城镇中，骑着自行车从街道上穿过，迎面是炙热的风拂过脸颊，大海的味道占据整个鼻腔。

那时他对夏天的概念是海边金色的沙滩和湛蓝边际线上轮船的远航，朝着地平线眺望过去能看到远方海鸥掠过海面的白色身影。远山上的树木高耸而挺拔，山脊横跨过桉树组成的丛林，茂密树冠遮挡的阳光为夏日投下荫凉。还有丛林里的那些鸟，藏在叶间如同星子散布在夜空，拖着长长的尾羽和艳丽的羽衣，暗色的喙聚在一起为夏日谱出热烈的篇章。

John年少时家位于海与山的交界处，出门不远是航行船只停泊的码头，待在房间往外望则是桉树向上延伸的粗壮枝干，夏季假日时他总被窗外吹进的海风和各样交织在一起的鸟啼唤醒，睁眼后迎接他的是窗外射进的斑驳日光。

幼时的John对自己未来的幻想可不包括坠落和死亡，他简单纯真就如所有他这个年龄的男孩子一样，渴望着冒险，渴望着爱情，渴望着时光带不走的友谊，干净而纯粹，也未曾经历过恶意和打击，仍对一切事物充满着希望。

那时Harry会带着他去山上，他跟在姐姐的屁股后面走得一晃一晃，长大回望时光阴就化作金色的光透过树荫照在他们走过的路上，映出大小不一的两串脚印。他们披着婆娑的树影在叶间寻找甲虫的痕迹，有所获时就一起欢呼尖叫，他捏着跟自己手掌一样大的虫子举至眼前，阳光从指缝间投下来，身后是蔚蓝的海与天，孩童眼睛发光的模样就像是张手握住了整个夏天。

若幼时的纯粹不会随着时光流逝，或许忧虑也不会伴随少年人的青春。时间不疾不徐地在前面走，忧愁就在后面追，他投在人生路上的影子被拉高拉长，前路所见的沟壑也越来越深，无数长短不一的影子与他擦肩而过，无数的愁绪随风散去，他站在路的端头看往事化作剪影，坠落如飞鸟展翅与消逝无异。他看眷恋在指间化为沙砾，最终升至天际变为朗朗群星。

他联系了新的公寓，跟Hudson告别后收拾了行李，用白布罩好家具，最后跟Greg约了去酒吧喝酒。那只手机被遗忘在床头上，页面还停留在短信发件箱。

酒吧里的小电视永远停在足球栏目上，中年人常去的酒吧没有灯红酒绿，特产是不断续杯的啤酒和扛不住生活打压借酒发泄的酒鬼。成年人的崩溃不会是嚎啕大哭，他们是不动声色的崩塌，即便世界仅余破碎瓦砾他们也能强撑起躯干，对所有的同情担忧展露笑容，体面见人。一句“我感觉很糟”对他们而言难如登天，只有在这些被人群遗忘的暗处，在酒精的蛊惑下化去理智，窘态毕露。

这也是为什么现在Greg正在强拽喝醉后到处抓着人喊Sherlock的John的原因。这家伙坐在他边上不声不响地灌下一大堆酒精，当他发觉到异常的时候那家伙的屁股已经离开了椅子，向着酒吧里那些身材如Sherlock般瘦高的家伙扑过去。最开始他还能紧箍住他的肚子不让他发疯，最后他实在拉不住了——谁能想到这个小个子男人力气大得惊人——看着John笨拙地扑到一个站在阴影里打扫的酒保身上，大叫一声Sherlock后嘟哝了两下便没了动静。

无辜的年轻人被吓懵了，在下意识伸手稳住John下滑的身体后便立在原地一动不动，脸上满是惊慌失措。

Greg赶紧跑过去接手这个麻烦，谁料John拽着人家的领子不肯放手，Greg伸手去掰还被挥手打开。期间巴掌不小心甩到了小酒保脸上，年轻人被这突然的重击打懵了，脸颊上被扇过的地方一片通红，吓得Greg边道歉边铆足了劲儿想把人拉开。无辜酒保眼中的期盼让他脸上发烫，但John像是怕他臆想中的Sherlock溜了一样，手指的骨节都因为过度用力拉扯发白了也不肯撒手，Greg不可能要求这位年轻人当着众人的面脱光上半身的衣服，毕竟现在全酒吧的人眼睛都有意无意地朝着这个方向瞟。无奈之下他只能开口询求帮助，以一定的报酬来请这位酒保陪他一同送这可怜人回他的公寓。

年轻人比挂在他身上的醉汉高了大半个头，稚气未消的脸因为攥紧的领子而憋得通红，顶着头半长不短的棕发冲站在他面前的探长点头，在请示酒吧老板后和Greg一起扶着身体软成一滩的John出了大门。到了主街道后年轻人搀扶着抓着他领子不放的John靠后站，Greg拎着John的拐杖负责去马路边打车。

拦到车前John吐了一次，吐的时候终于肯放开Peter——那个年轻人的名字——的领子，将手里抓的东西换成了垃圾桶，扒拉着桶边呕了半天。好心的Peter没有在麻烦脱身后转头离去，他帮着去街边的便利店买来了清水和纸巾。喝过头的Dr.Watson吐完就靠在垃圾桶上睡着了，得亏Peter的帮忙Greg才把他扛上了出租车。

坐上车座上的软垫时Greg心生庆幸John不是上了车再吐的，今晚的麻烦事儿有一件已经够了，他不想还为此被司机赶下车。好心人Peter跟着他上了车，并主动表示愿意帮他把他的朋友送到家。

趁着出租车驶向221B的当儿，Greg跟Peter聊了聊，知道了他今年22岁，来自英格兰南部，家住普利茅斯，有一个嗜甜的哥哥在家乡开了家甜品店，来伦敦是为了读大学，常常利用闲暇时间在学校周围的店里打工赚点外快。总结一下就是一个普通的不能再普通的大学生，热心又善良，对生活满怀着希望。

到达221B是大晚上的事了，Hudson太太为他们开了门，找到楼上房间的备用钥匙让他们俩架着John把他放在了他的床上。Greg将拐杖靠在墙角，让Peter在床边帮忙照看一会儿John，他下去帮他的朋友倒杯水放在床头，年轻人连声应下，目送着探长离开。

房间里的大半家具都被白布罩着，Peter在床头站了会儿也不知自己的眼睛该往哪儿搁，瞟了两眼John的腿，又朝着那些罩上白布的家具望了望，回头时余光扫到柜子上躺着的手机。那手机那他不自觉地僵住了身体，沉默几秒后他弯下腰按了一下开机键，手机恢复出厂设置后没有密码，屏幕亮起后出现的是使用者的最后操作页面，也就是发件箱。

手机右上角的电量岌岌可危，却还是顽强地亮着，将那条不过寥寥几字的信息送到这位陌生人的眼前,成功地让这个来自英格兰南部普利茅斯市的小伙儿愣在了原地。

Greg上楼的声音惊醒呆楞着的Peter，他按熄了手机屏幕扭头朝门外望去，此时苏格兰场的探长恰恰端着水杯推门走进房间。杯子里的水颜色泛着淡黄，Greg朝注视着他手里东西的年轻人抬手示意了一下，耸肩说自己在里面加了点蜂蜜，从房东太太那儿拿的，所以多耽误了点时间。

两人并肩走出221B后Greg拿出钱包，打算给这位好心的年轻人一点报酬。Peter拦住了他，告诉他自己租的学生公寓也在这条街附近，他蹭了他们的车还得以提前下班，应该是自己感谢他们才对，言辞诚恳地拒绝了Greg递给他的钞票。

他们在路口分别，Greg招手重新打了辆车回家，Peter站在原地挥手与他告别，待车驶远后转身走进了街道交壤处照不到光的巷子。

John一大清早是被头部要炸开般的疼痛唤醒的，口腔里直冲脑门的酸涩味儿逼着他刚睁开眼就瘸着腿奔去了厕所，当他洗去嘴里的怪味后他坐在床畔去回想昨晚发生的事。他记得自己昨天看到了Sherlock，当然，他当然知道这不可能，毕竟那个家伙现在正躺在黑土下的棺木里睡得安详。但就是因为不可能，才说明了他昨晚的窘迫，他记得自己拽着他眼中”Sherlock“的领子盘问他的这段时间的去处，并且在Greg来拉开他时将对方推开，老天——

他羞得耳尖通红，低头将脸埋入手掌发出懊悔的呻吟，他记得那个服务生，可怜的孩子，被一个醉汉扯着不放却还是好心帮着Greg将他扶回了家，而他在昏聩之时还给了那个年轻人一耳光。

最近John一直忙着搬家的事务，大部分的行李已经由搬家公司送达新的地址，John坐在窗沿揉了会儿太阳穴，待宿醉导致的头疼有所缓解后便将最后剩下的一些衣物和日常用品收进了行李箱。

临走前他最后一次躺在自己的床上看着天花板发呆。他想，他是期待过一个谎言的，他期待未来能有那么一天，那或许是一个秋天，John窝在客厅的沙发里看着报纸，手边放着茶杯和饼干，金色的夕阳穿过窗玻璃打在地板上。然后客厅的门突然被推开，穿着大衣的Sherlock就逆着光站在门槛对他微笑，说一句好久不见。John则对着他举起茶杯，询问是否要按他的老习惯给他泡上一杯茶，他们就在221B的庭室里面对面坐着，捧着茶杯聊未见面的那些时间。

他承认自己在面对一个谎言时有很大可能会生气，但Sherlock还活着这件事总能使他内心胀满的餍足盖过其他所有的情绪，愤怒在死亡面前不值一提。他们相视而笑的样子会像时间不曾走过，那层死亡带来的阴影也化作秋季千丝万缕的细雨飘去。

但他终是扛不住这思绪，还有那无处不在的痕迹，最终选择了与过去告别。Sherlock已死这事实沉重得他难以面对，走至此处逃避竟是唯一出路。无力面对，也不愿面对，唯愿时间填充缺口，掩盖伤痛。

他提着行李箱离开前看到了床柜上的那部手机，屏幕亮起后那条短信蹦入眼帘。他点击选择了这条信息，在弹出的删除键上踌躇了一会儿，最终还是选择按了下去。

删除短信后John将手机里的卡拔出，关机放回了床柜里。他不知道221B下一次会迎来的房客是什么样的人，又会对这部被放置在柜子里的老式手机有什么别样的猜想，但是这部手机对于John来说是属于Sherlock的一个象征，他选择将它留在这里，留在221B，和这间公寓待在一起，永远留在他的记忆之中。

Hudson太太让他留着那把钥匙，给了他一个拥抱后眼怀担忧地目送他离开公寓。

贝克街接近221B的位置处有一间卖报的亭子，一个瘦高的年轻人站在那里，穿着套酒保的衣服，外面披着大衣，头上扣着顶黑色的帽子，微卷的头发从帽檐漏出来，随着风抖动。

他的目光定在221B公寓的方向，从他的位置可以清晰地看见221B的大门。他看着那个小个子的男人拎着行李箱一瘸一拐地走下楼梯，杵着拐杖背对着他向街道的一头走去。

年轻人抬头向公寓二楼的窗户望去，透过玻璃只能看见家具上罩着的白布。他再转头深深地看了John提着箱子的背影一眼，叹了口气，转身朝着街的另一头走去。

清晨的伦敦在空气中布着一层薄雾，太阳陷在那些雾气之中将天映成浅灰，隔着雾看街道两侧的房屋时隐时现。在这些模糊的剪影中央，两人的身影在雾中变得漂浮不定，贝克街上的两个影子向着相反的方向走远，一高一矮两个身影各自奔赴向他们的远方。

年轻人在走至街道尽头时停下了步子，转身走进巷子前回首望了一眼那被雾遮得只剩模糊轮廓的背影，将那晃动的身影映在了眼底，然后头也不回地走进了逼仄阴暗的小道。

John停在路边挥手招车，拉开车门前似有所感地扭头往来的路上扫了一眼，只有满街白茫茫的雾气映入眼帘。他抿唇沉默了一会儿，最后在司机的催促声下坐进后座关上了车门。

出租车缓缓驶离贝克街，消失在了雾气之中。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 于是他们就渐行渐远了（不是）。薄雾冰轮太太曾说过一句话，“没有什么爱情是一次盛大的死亡无法成就的，如果有，那就两次。”看小夏的楼跳得多干脆，假死后还想躲着暗戳戳地偷窥，结果被喝醉的John转手就是一耳光（没有）。至少死亡让John认清了自己的心思嘛，S3小夏回来后就在一起了（当然我是不会写的）


End file.
